Operation Sleeptalk
by Clumzy.Person
Summary: What happens when you involve Emmett with a recording device and Bella 'sleeptalking' and our favorite little evil pixie? Entry for 'Twilight Roleplay' contest! Contains chaps 2,3,4 and 5 of Emmett but it was rewritten and done a lot better! Please R&R!


**Third Person Pov**

Emmett walks slowly to Edward's bedroom and sets up the camera in a corner.

The camera is small, about the size of a cell phone and it is hidden very well.

Edward is away hunting this weekend, and Alice, Jasper and Emmett are left behind to 'babysit' Bella.

After the camera is set - it also has audio and records everything Bella says- Emmett goes downstairs and waits for Bella to arrive.

Edward will be gone for three nights and two days. Edward, Carlisle, Esme and Rose are going to Alaska to hunt and visit the Denali family, and of course invite them to the wedding.

**(A couple hours later)**

**Night One**

Edward is gone, Bella is asleep in his room, and Emmett is waiting patiently, staring at his computer screen, of course, for the talking to begin.

One hour passes...

Two hours pass...

"Ah! Screw it!" Emmett said, annoyed, going to find something else to do, when suddenly a litgh bulb lit in his head and an evil smile appeared across his face.

_Bingo!_ he thought.

He heads up to Bella's/Edward's bedroom and starts talking to her.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett said.

"Hmmm." Bella moaned.

"Hey! Hold on there. I'm not Edward." Emmett said.

"Hmmmm, Edward!" Bella moaned again.

"This is kinda fun." said Emmett

"I'll show you fun "

"Ohhhh. Kinky Bella. Emmett likey."

"Edward!" Bella moaned

"Hey. I'll go check the cameras to see if everything was recorded, okay?" Emmett asked.

"Oh... Edward... Yes." Bella moaned.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Emmett went to his room and opened his laptop. But when he wanted to see what the camera recorded, he saw nothing.

Emmett forgot to turn on the camera.

By the time he went back to Bella's/Edward's bedroom to turn on the camera on, Bella's sleep talking had already stopped.

_Oh No!_ Thought Emmett.

**Third Person Point of View**

**Morning one.**

Bella was slept very well that night, having no idea what Emmett was doing.

She woke up in the morning, had breakfast, and then she just watched tv or read Wuthering Heights.

But once again night came, and Emmett had his plan in place.

Emmett turned the camera on while Bella was reading in the living room that day, and then he just waited for the fun to begin

**Night Two.**

Bella was soundly asleep and Emmett was trying to get her to talk.

"Bella? What would you do to Edward if he was here?" asked Emmett.

No response.

"Edward is hot, isn't he?" he tried again.

Still no response.

"Bella? Helllooooo..." He tried again.

Emmett kept asking questions, and Bella wasn't answering. He kept getting more and frustrated and that's why he didn't notice when Bella woke up.

She noticed that Emmett was probably trying to get her to talk in her sleep, so she decided to mess with his head, so he would know to leave her alone next time.

"Bella! Edward doesn't love you anymore." Emmett was desperate.

"Oh... Emmett." Bella said.

"Huh?" Emmett asked dumbly.

"Emmett, Emmett."

"Oh?" Emmett couldn't believe it, he thought Bella was dreaming about him.

"Oh... Yeah."

"Oh my motherfucking god." Emmett screamed.

Bella pretended to wake up.

"Emmett." she pretended to be surprised. "What are you doing in Edward's room, while I'm sleeping in it?"

"You...you ...were dreaming about me..." Emmett ran out of the room screaming.

**In Alaska**

"Was that Emmett screaming?" asked Tanya, thinking. _Why the hell would Emmett scream?_

"Huh? I didn't hear anything." said Kate. _Poor Tanya, now she's hearing voices, what's next?_she thought

**Back in Edward's bedroom**

Suddenly Alice appeared in the room with an evil smile spread across her ivory, pixie-like, beautiful face.

"Well done Bella, he doesn't suspect a thing."

**Morning Two**

Everything went as usual.

Bella reading, eating or talking to Alice.

Emmett cowering in a corner.

**Night Three**

Bella was sitting on the couch talking with Alice when the door opened and Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Edward walked in.

Edward walked over to Bella, took her of the couch, cradled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"Take a breath, love." Edward chuckled, until then Bella didn't realize that she had stopped breathing, as usual.

"EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD!" Emmett screamed running over to Edward, like a little girl running over to Daddy so he can make it feel all better.

"Ow." Bella said covering her ears. "I think you shattered my eardrums."

**In Alaska**

"I swear I just heard Emmett scream again." Tanya said worriedly._Why does everyone think I'm crazy?_ Tanya thought.

"Hmm" Kate answered. _Here she goes again with the voices!_ Kate thought

**Back at the Cullen Mansion**

"Emmett." Edward said angrily, while holding Bella close to him. "Are you okay love?" he whispered.

"What?" Bella shouted.

"I asked if you're alright, love?" Edward whispered a little louder this time.

"What?" Bella shouted again.

"Bella. ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Emmett screamed.

**In Alaska**

"That was definitely Emmett" Tanya said.

"I didn't hear anything." Kate says angrily._Maybe we should get Carlisle to check her out._

**Back at the Cullen's Mansion**

"You don't need to shout." Bella said.

"What did you want, Emmett?" asked Edward angrily.

"She wants ME." said Emmett angrily, pointing his finger in Bella's face. Bella had to lean away as his finger was nearly poking her nose.

"That's ridiculous Emmett." Edward huffed.

"You don't believe me. Okay." said Emmett as he went and grabbed the remote control. "I'll show you."

Emmett started pushing buttons until the television screen came to life.

_Let the show begin_

_Bella and Alice appeared on screen._

_"Hi." they both said, as they both waved._

"What's happening?" asked Emmett. "This is not my recording."

"Just watch." Bella and Alice said at the same time, and then they both smiled to each other knowing exactly what was happening. Emmett was losing his own game.

_"Emmett is probably wondering why we're on." said Alice._

"Duh." Emmett said.

_"Should we tell him?" asked Bella, concern evident on her face ._

_"No, I'll just go straight to explaining what this is about." Alice said, with a smile playing at her lips._

_"Many of may know, that a couple of nights ago Emmett heard Bella talk in her sleep..." Bella blushed. "...Well, he decided that he wanted to film her talking and post it on the net."_

"What?" asked Edward angrily, looking at Emmett.

"Um... Let's just watch." Emmett decided that it definitely was a lot better to watch than to face Edward's anger

_"So, that's what he was trying to do. He put a camera in Edward's room..."_

Suddenly Edward was chasing Emmett. He caught him, and just as he was about to hit him, he heard his angel's voice.

"Edward come back here, so we can watch the rest." Bella said softly. "Please." She pouted.

_A image appears on screen of Emmett putting the camera in the room._

_"...But we all know he has no patience.."_

_Another image appears and it shows us Emmett trying to get Bella to sleep talk._

_"Hey Bella!" Emmett said._

A growl could be heard coming deep from Edward's chest. Uh oh! Emmett should definitely make a run for it.

_"Hmmm." Bella moaned._

_"Hey! Hold on there. I'm not Edward." Emmett said._

The younger Cullens were laughing, as for Carlisle and Esme they were trying to reign in their children while all the while smiling amused.

_"Hmmmm, Edward!" Bella moaned again._

_"This is kinda fun." said Emmett_

_"I'll show you fun "_

Bella blushed furiously as Emmett said: "She's all about fun these days." which caused all of the rest of the Cullens to laugh louder and Edward to glare Emmett's hair off.

_"Ohhhh. Kinky Bella. Emmett likey."_

Rosalie smacked Emmett in the back of his head, as Edward punched him in his stomach.

"You only like me." Rosalie growled at Emmett.

_"Edward!" Bella moaned_

_"Hey. I'll go check the cameras to see if everything was recorded, okay?" Emmett asked._

_"Oh... Edward... Yes." Bella moaned._

_"I'll take that as a yes."_

"She did answer me, sort of anyway." Emmett said as he was smacked again by his wife. Being with Emmett is definitely a full time job. Smack and smack and love and smack.

_You see Emmett trying to find the recording, then the screen goes black, until Alice appears again._

_"Emmett forgot to turn on the camera!" Alice laughed._

"Dumb-ass." Rosalie said.

"Stupid Emmett." Bella laughed.

"How... could ... you?" asked Jasper between laughter.

"Do never, ever go into my room, got it?" Edward asked angrily.

"'Kay." Emmett cowered behind his wife.

"Hey stop." Bella said. "We still have a lot more to watch."

_"Now, next this is the second night, which was last night, now that Edward will come home early." Alice said._

_"He will?" Bella asked as she jumped up and down._

Edward chuckled as he kissed Bella's forehead so lovingly and so sweet.

_"Let's just let them watch the show. Won't we?" Alice asked rhetorically._

_Bella was soundly asleep and Emmett was trying to get her to talk._

_"Bella? What would you do to Edward if he was here?" asked Emmett._

_No response._

_"Edward is hot, isn't he?" he tried again._

"So, you think I'm hot." Edward asked Emmett, smirking.

"Err...no." Emmett said. "The only person I think is hot, is my wife."

_Still no response._

_"Bella? Helllooooo..." He tried again._

_"By the way, I woke up right about now, so anything that comes out of my mouth, do not, I repeat, do not take it seriously, because I was just messing with Emmett's head." Bella said looking straight at the camera trying to get her point across, afraid that someone might believe her very bad acting. _

"Hey." Emmett pouted.

_"Bella! Edward doesn't love you anymore." Emmett was desperate._

"LIAR." Edward screamed.

_"Oh... Emmett." Bella said._

_"Huh?" Emmett asked dumbly._

"Is he dumb or what?" asked Alice.

"Yes." replied the rest of the Cullens except Carlisle and Esme.

_"Emmett, Emmett."_

_"Oh?" Emmett couldn't believe it, he thought Bella was dreaming about him._

_"Oh... Yeah."_

_"Oh my motherfucking god." Emmett screamed._

Edward walks up to Emmett and smacks him in the back of his head.

"Hey." pouted Emmett. "What was that for?" he asked, angrily.

"You do not say bad words in the presence of a lady." Edward replied, just as angry.

_Bella pretended to wake up._

_"Emmett." she pretended to be surprised. "What are you doing in Edward's room, while I'm sleeping in it?"_

_"You...you ...were dreaming about me..." Emmett ran out of the room screaming._

At this, all of the Cullens were having a laughing fit.

_Then Alice appeared on the screen alone._

_"Bella will kill me for doing this, but I'm sure Edward will love it."_

_The image was back to Edward's room._

_Bella was dressed in a black leather mini-skirt, black leather knee-high boots, a white simple top that was only slightly longer than a sports bra, and a black leather jacket over it._

"Alice!" Bella screamed. "You promised."

"I eat my words." said Emmett.

"What?" asked Rosalie.

"Nothing, honey." Emmett responded, patting his wife's head and leaning away slightly which of course only made Rose angrier.

The rest Cullen boys just stood there with their mouths wide open and their tongues hanging outside, like a puppy waiting for its favourite bone.

_"Seriously Alice, I look like a slut." Bella said._

"Love, you do not look like a slut." Edward said never taking his eyes of the screen.

_"Don't be ridiculous Bella, you a-m-a-z-i-n-g. Anyone with their eyes in the right place would say that." Alice said._

"She's right, love." Edward said. He and Bella were the only ones watching TV. The other Cullens spread around doing... stuff.

_Suddenly we see another image in the garage. Bella sitting on now Jasper's bike, and Alice taking pictures._

_"That's all for now." Alice said sweetly. "This should teach Emmett not to mess with us. But if he does, we've got a lot planned, a lot."_

"Sooo... What do you think?" asked Bella.

"Wow, just wow." responded Edward before kissing her deeply.


End file.
